Barana
The Barana are a bi-pedal reptilian species originating on the planet Barana Prime in the Barana System in the Barana Sector. The Barana are a junior race in the Stilor Empire, mostly found within the Barana Protectorate. The Barana evolved on a humid, jungle world. Biology The Barana are a humanoid reptilian species. The most noticable feature of the Barana, aside from their green skin, are their black on black eyes. The skin of the Barana is made up of large soft scales, predominately green with some greys, browns, and blues. Along the back of the head and neck of the Barana exists a fringe of scales. The other major differences of the Barana are their two set of eyelids and their denser muscles. These denser muscles allow for a wirey strength that lends itself well to acrobatics and gymnastics. Many Barana are a part of stage shows where they use these skills to amaze the crowds. In the realm of the military, Barana frequently serve as fighter pilots and special forces troops, though an equal amount of Barana serve in the other services. Diet Barana are omnivores, able to digest most planet and animal matter. Because of the planet they evolved in, most of the food they eat is gamey meat and "citrus" fruit. Life Cycle Barana reach sexual maturity between the ages of 20 and 25 and have an average lifespan of 400 years. Barana mate for life with females entering estrus between once and twice each year. During this time the male will mate with the female, following which the female will lay a clutch of five and fifteen eggs. These eggs will mature over the course of year, with three to five hatching into baby Barana. Habitat and Population Barana prefer hot, humid climates, unlike the Stilor, however, they can tolerate colder climates, similar to a human. Culture The Barana culture has greatly changed since there admission to the Empire, however, even now they maintain their individuality and unique culture. Barana culture is similar to Stilor culture in that it values martial strength and prowess. At the same time it is not as rigid and demanding. Barana are more open to express individual opinions that may be contrary to the establishment. Barana are also more based on single family units rather than clans. Barana society, itself, is much more open and fluid, with Barana able to move up (and down) in society much easier than a Stilor could. Religion The Barana are a very religious race, with 90% of the race actively worshipping in one religion or another. Of that 90%, most worship the native pantheon of three gods, Reemj, Todeve, and Devshira. The next largest religion is the Imperial Church, finally the religion with any large number is a variation of the Herclux that worships the creators of the galaxy and reverese the Herclux as demi-gods. The native gods of the Barana represent the cycles of life, the environment, and survival. Reemj is the god of birth, farming, and the soil. Todeve is the goddess of life, scavenging, and the sky. Devshira is the god of death, the hunt, and water. A Barana will worship all three, but focus primarily on one god they identify most with. Each god has a small dedicated priesthood that maintains a number of small shrines and temples, however most of the worship of these gods is done privately, within the houses of the worshippers. Category:Race Category:Stilor